


Happy Pointless Day of Explosions

by slasher48



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Ableist Language, Colorblindness, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Food Issues, Fourth of July, M/M, Mild Touch Aversion, Post-Deposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Facebook Four watch the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pointless Day of Explosions

It doesn't appeal to him all that much, this idea of going to listen to gun blasts and watch explosions of colors he usually can't even see, but Eduardo insists.

Mark ends up half-on a picnic blanket, half-off of it (because apparently even dating your best friend does not give you license to kick your other friends into the grass, who knew) his legs itching with the greenery underneath them as Eduardo rubs his shoulders.

Usually Mark would relax at this, but they're being stared at. Not even in the usual _wow those two look strange together_  way they're used to.

No, this is a _That's Mark Zuckerberg and Eduardo Saverin_  way. This is a way where people are wondering about the big reunion and a way where they might end up asking questions about it. Mark sighs in exasperation just at the _thought_ of having to deal with that right now.

" _Querido,_ your hand's pretty obviously on my thigh," Wardo says to him, under his breath in his we're-in-public-but-I-still-want-you polite voice. Mark looks around to find a place where there won't be so many stares, but it's just miles of picnic blankets and people sprawled practically on top of each other over them as far as he can see. 

Dustin catches his eye as he finally turns forward -- noticing the darkness idly, the same way he notices sometimes how cold he is after he's finally made it into somewhere warm -- and laughs at him. No doubt he _is_  being obvious and Dustin is laughing at them being cock-blocked. Chris went to get food ages ago; Mark doesn't really care why he's not back, but he kind of wishes he could prod Dustin to join him. Toying with the edge of Eduardo's fitted jeans with one finger, he considers what words he'd have to say to secure that particular outcome: maybe he could subtly imply Chris won't be able to carry it all?

Eduardo shivers when Mark unconsciously shifts back to get away from the itch on his legs, still bugging him, and Mark puts more effort into it.

He's about to open his mouth to not so much suggest as _demand_  Dustin go be polite and helpful to Chris, when a plate of pizza lands next to him on the blanket and Dustin yelps as a cold bottle of soda plops into his lap.

So much for that plan, then.

The fireworks start just as he jabs Dustin for a sip of his soda, and Eduardo tightens his arms around him, probably reflexively and not at all to do with anything romantic, when the first _boom_  sounds around the campground. Mark laughs at how easy it is to startle Eduardo sometimes (not even thinking at all about the first weeks of them dating and how many times he twitched away from Wardo's touch, no, not at all) and tucks bits of pizza into his mouth over his shoulder. Eduardo always complains about the dripping grease, but it's not like it's _his_  sweatshirt he's worrying about. And Mark can always buy a new one if this becomes unwearable to the point where Wardo will glare when Mark tries.

Besides, it's kind of nice that Eduardo tastes like pizza when he kisses Mark under the smoky, stifling sky, rather than that healthy bullshit he packed and ate earlier. 

It's not like the laundry ever doesn't get done with Eduardo home, anyway. 

"Happy Pointless Day of Explosions," he grumbles to Eduardo.

Dustin and Eduardo laugh at him for it, and Chris glares at him with all the force of someone who loves America entirely too much for Mark's liking.

He rolls his eyes and leans back into Eduardo, feeling last night's lack of sleep crash down on him. The ground shakes and the sky cracks but Eduardo is warm and Chris and Dustin are a pleasant buzz nearby as they argue about ridiculous things like the _importance of historical events_  and _not losing sight of our ancestry_  and Mark is tired.

He's dead to the world by the time the sixth blast fades. 


End file.
